После ночи всегда наступает рассвет
by LoftSerialomanov
Summary: Не все такие каких нам описывают другие. В этом городе, где есть только насилие есть место доброте, но и она может потухнуть в этом гнилом городе, если не найдется тот, кто готов защищать его. Bruce/Sselina
1. Chapter 1

Мальчик идет со своими родителями вдоль улицы и счастливо улыбается. Темно-каштановые волосы немного растрепались на ветру, а карие глаза излучают радость. Он идет между своих родителей, держа их за руки, а они идут и разговаривают, иногда спрашивая у сына мнение. Зайдя в один из магазинов, он увидел девочку в старой одежде, но с выразительными глазами. Она зашла во фруктовую лавку и скрылась из виду.

\- Мама, можно мне погулять? – спросил мальчик, дергая маму за рукав ее пальто.

\- Хорошо, только далеко не уходи, Брюс.

\- Ладно, мам, - сказал он и побежал за девочкой. Открыв дверь в маленький магазинчик, он увидел продавца с грозным выражением лица, который косо посмотрел на Брюса и девочку, которая внимательно смотрела то на продавца, то на полку с яблоками перед ее глазами. Он медленно стал к ней приближаться со спины, будто боясь, что она его услышит. Ручка продавца, которой он писал что-то в своей тетрадке, упала на пол, закатившись под прилавок, и он наклонился, чтобы поднять ее. Воспользовавшись случаем, девочка схватила яблоко, но дорога была перегорожена Брюсом и его рукой, которая хватила ее за плечо.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он, глядя в ее глаза, которые не выражали ничего, кроме страха.

\- Уйди, пожалуйста, - попросила она, тихо смотря на него с мольбой в глазах.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь?

\- Пожалуйста, пропусти меня, – снова попросила она, но уже с мокрыми глазами.

\- Вот черт! - выругался продавец, ударившись головой о прилавок, когда он поднимался. Увидев, как Брюс держит воровку, у которой в руках яблоко, он быстро подошел к ним. – Вы что это тут делаете? – закричал он и вырвал яблоко из ее рук.

\- Сэр, пожалуйста, не горячитесь, мы шли оплачивать яблоко.

\- Поэтому вы стоите у выхода?

\- Отпустите нас, пожалуйста! – громко сказала девочка, у которой из глаз ручьем текли слезы.

\- Молчать! – крикнул он и схватил их за руки. Дети сразу начали вырываться, а девочка укусила мужчину за руку. – Ай! Ах, ты маленькая дрянь! - он занес руку для удара, но был остановлен.

\- Клянусь, если вы ударите эту девочку, я ударю вас, – спокойно проговорил голос. Брюс и девочка подняли головы и увидели высокого мужчину.

\- Папа, - тихо прошептал Брюс. Продавец отпустил их руки и зло посмотрел на отца Брюса.  
\- Они украли и должны быть наказаны.

\- Но этого не произошло. Если хотите, я могу купить хоть килограмм этих яблок, – сказал Томас и достал кошелек.

\- Ладно. Но если я еще раз увижу тебя, - обратился он к девочке, – полиции тебе точно не избежать.

Девочка отпустила голову и посмотрела на пол. Пока Продавец взвешивал яблоки, а Томас ждал, Брюс спросил:

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Селина, – ответила девочка и посмотрела на Брюса. Он с интересом разглядывал ее и пытался получше разглядеть. На ней были старые потертые джинсы и серая кофта, которая была видна из-за расстегнутой черной куртки.

\- Меня Брюс. – Он улыбнулся и протянул руку. Селина неуверенно пожала вытянутую руку Брюса и слегка улыбнулась. К этому времени к ним подошел отец Брюса и вывел их наружу. Он присел на корточки перед Селиной.

\- Держи, – сказал он и протянул ей пакет с яблоками. Она странно на него посмотрела и повертела головой.

\- Я не могу их взять. Это слишком много.

\- Держи и ни о чем не беспокойся. – Томас все же уговорил ее взять пакет и она, улыбнувшись, тихо прошептала:

\- Спасибо.

\- Где твои родители? – спросил он.

\- Их нет, – тихо сказала она. Томас сразу все понял и понимающе кивнул.

\- А с кем ты тогда живешь? – снова спросил он. Брюс посмотрел на Селину с грустным взглядом. В ее глазах застыли слезы, которые она упорно скрывала.

\- Ни с кем, я живу одна.

\- Где твой дом? – тихо спросил Томас.

\- У меня его нет. Я жила в приюте, но сбежала оттуда. – Томас вздохнул, опустил голову вниз и через несколько секунд снова поднял ее, посмотрел внимательно на Селину и улыбнулся. Он хотел что-то сказать, но его отвлекли.  
\- Томас, Брюс! Куда вы пропали? – крикнула им светловолосая женщина и подошла к ним.

\- Никуда, мы здесь, – сказал Томас. Он повернулся к Селине, но ее уже не было. Брюс заметил смятение отца и посмотрел на место, где стояла Селина, и тоже ничего не нашел. Они оба стали оборачиваться в ее поисках, но никого не нашли.

\- Вы кого-то потеряли? – заметив, как они стали упорно осматриваться, спросила женщина.

\- Здесь была девочка - Селина, – проговорил Брюс. – Папа мы должны найти ее! Вдруг с ней что-то случится? – закричал мальчик и вцепился в пальто отца.

\- Я не думаю, что нам это удастся. – Томас вздохнул и посмотрел на Брюса. Мальчик опустил голову вниз и поджал губы. Он положил руку на плечо сына и слегка подтолкнул. – Я думаю, мы должны поехать домой. Пойдем.

Мальчик еще раз обернулся назад и, никого не увидев, пошел вперед.

Как только они отошли на пару метров, из-за угла выглянула Селина и опустила голову. «Они хотели помочь, а я испугалась и убежала. А может наоборот? Мама рассказывала про таких людей, которые сначала задабривают детей, а потом крадут. Но Брюс и его папа точно не такие. Надеюсь, я увижу их еще раз.


	2. Chapter 2

Распахнув глаза, он увидел лишь темноту, слабо освещаемую луной, которая виднелась через решетки тюрьмы. Последние годы, после того момента, когда он оставил город, она не покидает его голову. Он никогда не забудет тот взгляд, когда они поссорились. Тогда он ушел. Тогда он обидел ее, но в тот момент ему казалось, что ему было больнее, чем ей.  
Брюс сел и глубоко вздохнул. Его до сих пор гложет вина за то, что он сделал ей больно. Как ему хочется извиниться, обнять, посмотреть в ее темные и бездонные глаза, вдохнуть аромат ее волос и зарыться в них носом.  
В тот момент, когда он впервые ее защитил, на его плечи легла ответственность за нее. Брюс постоянно ее защищал и поддерживал. А сейчас? Он ушел. А что с ней? Теперь некому ее защищать. Да, есть Альфред, но это другая защита. Хотя, может быть, у нее кто-то появился. Он не знает. Слишком много прошло времени.  
Еще немного так посидев, он снова лег на кровать и закрыл глаза. На губах Брюса дрогнула еле заметная улыбка. Он знает, что сейчас увидит ее. Но почему ему от этого станет снова больно? Никто не знал.

\- Папа, мы должны найти ее! – просил Брюс отца, дергая его за руку, когда он шел в свой кабинет. После встречи с Селиной прошла неделя, и всю эту неделю маленький Брюс не мог забыть про нее. – Папа!  
\- Брюс, - остановился Томас. – Я понимаю, ты беспокоишься за нее, но если бы она хотела принять нашу помощь, то не убежала бы.  
\- Но она просто испугалась, поэтому убежала. Мы должны ей помочь! Ты сам говорил, что будешь помогать каждому, кто нуждается в помощи, – закричал Брюс. Сейчас он просто обязан ей помочь, сам не зная, почему он хочет это сделать.  
Томас глубоко вздохнул, через пару секунд сел на корточки и положил руки на плечи сына.  
\- Брюс, послушай, если бы я мог... Я хочу ей помочь, но мы не знаем, где ее искать. – Брюс расстроился и опустил голову. – Эй, ладно, давай завтра съездим снова туда, может она там часто бывает.  
Маленький Брюс улыбнулся и обнял отца, сжимая его до потери сознания.  
\- Спасибо, папа! Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я тебя тоже. Теперь давай беги, скоро должна приехать Рейчел со своей мамой.

\- Давай делись! Ты же знаешь, если мы заберем сами, тебе ничего не останется, а если поделишься, то что-то да будет у тебя, - потом немного помедлив, мальчик продолжил, - может быть.  
Селину, прижавшуюся к стенке в тупике, окружили мальчики лет 10-12. Увидев у маленькой девочки что-то съедобное, их обязанностью было это забрать.  
\- Давай Сел! Не медли, у тебя есть выбор. По-хорошему или по-плохому. Так и так мы заберем их у тебя. – Заговорил другой. Их было двое. Как такой маленькой и беззащитной девочке справится с ними? Никак, конечно.  
\- Нет! – Храбро ответила им девочка, но тут же пожалела об этом. Они злобно засмеялись, и один, который стоял впереди всех, замахнулся на Селину и ударил ее по лицу. Она от сильного удара упала на живот, а на ее губе показалась капля крови.  
\- Не трогайте ее!  
Все разом обернулись и увидели маленького мальчика, сильно сжимающего кулаки, что даже костяшки побелели.  
\- Уходи, пока тебе что-нибудь не сломали. – Снова сказал «главный».  
\- Нет! Сами уходите! – Закричал Брюс и направился к ним. «Главный» засмеялся и тоже подошел ближе к нему.  
\- Действительно, малявка? Беги к мамочке, пока люлей не получил.  
\- Нет, – твердо ответил он.  
Тогда это было последней каплей для «главного», и он накинулся на Брюса, но тот увернулся. Пролетев мимо него, он с большей яростью накинулся на Брюса и ударил его. Тот в долгу не остался и тоже ударил его ногой в бок. Противник удивился и Брюс, воспользовавшись моментом, начал бить его.  
Второй, который наверняка был шестеркой, увидев, что его друг проигрывает, хотел помочь ему, но нога, подставившая подножку, помешала ему. Обернувшись, «шестерка» увидел Селину, которая стояла в оборонительной стойке, готовая напасть на своего противника.  
\- Сели, ты же знаешь, что я сильнее, и ты думаешь, что смож... - оборвав его на полуслове, Селина ударила со всей силы в челюсть. Тот бревном упал на асфальт. Убрав челку с лица, Селина увидела Брюса, подбежавшего к ней. Бегло ее осмотрев и удостоверившись, что она больше не пострадала, кроме разбитой губы, крепко обнял ее. Удивившись такой реакции Брюса, она немного опешила, но, быстро опомнившись, обняла его в ответ. Отстранившись, он начал снова ее осматривать, но все равно спросил:  
\- С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Да, - улыбнулась она, но пожалела, так как губа еще болела. – Спасибо.  
\- Все в порядке. Теперь ты в безопасности. - Селина?  
\- Да?  
\- Я хотел бы у тебя кое-что спросить, - начал он, и, дождавшись ее кивка, продолжил. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты жила у меня.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Вы вернётесь в Принстон после слушания? – спросил Альфред, немного оборачиваясь на молодого Брюса. Челка почти полностью покрывала лоб, а лицом он стало более похож на отца. - Или, может, ещё побудете пару дней?  
\- Я не вернусь в Принстон, – ответил он, начиная подходить к лестнице. Каждый шаг приносил душевную боль в груди. Здесь он уговаривал отца найти Селину.  
\- Надоело учиться? – спросил Альфред, ступая на ступеньки.  
\- Да нет, это я, похоже, всем надоел. – Легкая улыбка поползла по губам Брюса.  
\- Я приготовил хозяйскую спальню, – переведя тему, сказал он.  
\- Нет, - ответил Уэйн. Альфред немного удивился, а после он продолжил. - Я поживу в своей комнате.  
\- Позвольте заметить, сэр, поместье Уэйнов - ваш дом.  
\- Нет, Альфред, это дом моего отца, – начал спорить Уэйн младший.  
\- Ваш отец умер, мастер Брюс, – ответил дворецкий.  
\- Дом превратился в мавзолей. Я бы с удовольствием его снес.  
\- Целых шесть поколений вашей семьи жили здесь, это же ваше фамильное гнездо, – Возразил Альфред и остановился.  
\- Тебе-то что, Альфред? – Сделав небольшую паузу, он продолжил. - Это ведь не твоя семья.  
Эти слова задели дворецкого. Да, он не был членом их семьи, но Брюс всегда был ему как сын. "Он молод и не всегда думает, что говорит," - этим утешал себя Альфред. Тем более в такой день, когда хотят выпустить убийцу его родителей.  
\- Очень просто. Один благородный человек возложил на меня ответственность: заботиться о том, что было ему дорого, когда его не станет. – И продолжив путь, кивнул. – Мисс Доуз вызвалась отвезти вас на слушание, надеясь отговорить вас ехать в суд.  
\- Может похоронить прошлое вместе с родителями? – После небольшого молчания спросил он.  
\- Я не осмелюсь советовать, как вам поступить с прошлым. - Брюс остановился, - Только знайте, что есть люди, которым не безразлично ваше будущее.  
\- Ты не разуверился во мне? – Брюс посмотрел на него болезненным взглядом и ждал ответа.  
\- Нисколько! – Улыбнулся, как умеет только он, и ушел.

Он смотрел на фотографию своих родителей, сделанную в день их свадьбы. Мама была в тот день самой красивой. Хоть он там и не был, но был уверен в этом. Она всегда была самой лучшей и доброй.  
Отложив фотографию, он открыл коробку со стетоскопом отца. Сразу всплыло воспоминание: когда Брюс был еще маленьким, слушал биение сердца отца. Быстро захлопнув крышку, он кинул чемодан на кровать и открыл его. Приподняв клетчатую рубашку, он взял в руки револьвер и, проверив патроны, положил в карман.  
Спускаясь по лестнице вниз на кухню, он увидел Рейчел. Она стала старше, но все равно была для него все той же подругой детства с двумя косичками. Она стояла там, а в ее руках была банка со сгущенным молоком. Они часто с Рейчел брали без спросу его и где-нибудь, затаившись, ели его.  
\- Альфред всё ещё хранит сгущенное молоко на верхней полке, – улыбнулся он, подойдя ближе к своей подруге, которая улыбнулась ему в ответ.  
\- Он не заметил, что ты уже моешь дотянуться?  
\- По привычке, наверное. – Все еще улыбаясь, ответил он и, положив пальто на стол, подошел ближе.  
\- Нам его уловки никогда не мешали. – Улыбнулась она. Рейчел хоть и слова не сказала о Селине, но она точно имела в виду их троих. Лучших друзей навсегда.  
\- Это точно! – после небольшой паузы он добавил. – Как твоя мама?  
\- Скучает по этому дому.… И я тоже.  
\- Да, - тихо ответил он. – Но этот дом – ничто, без живших в нем людей. Остался только Альфред.  
\- И ты, - мягко улыбнулась Рейчел уголками губ.  
\- Я здесь не задержусь, Рейчел. - Лицо его снова стало серьезным.  
\- Ты приехал ради слушания? – До сих пор улыбаясь, говорила она. Может он останется? Не просто на пару днем, а навсегда? Ведь они по нему так скучали. Все. Она, Альфред, Селина…  
Он не ответил, а только покачал головой в знак согласия. После этого лицо ее приняло немного обиженный вид.  
\- Брюс, может, мне удастся уговорить тебя не ездить сегодня в суд? – Брюс вздохнул и, облокотившись о стол, скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Ну, хоть кто-то же должен, - небольшая пауза, - Заступиться за моих родителей.  
\- Мы все любили твоих родителей, Брюс, и убийца не заслуживает прощения.  
\- Почему же твой босс его отпускает?  
\- Просидев в одной камере с Кармайном Фальконе, он много всего узнал и даст показания в обмен на досрочное освобождение.  
Лицо Брюса исказилось гримасой боли. В обмен на какую-то информацию, отпускают убийцу его родителей, которые погибли на его глазах.  
\- Рейчел, этот подонок убил моих родителей. Я никогда этого не забуду и очень надеюсь, что ты поймешь меня.  
\- Ладно. Пойдем в машину. Селина будет ждать нас в суде. – При упоминании ее имени у Брюса участилось сердцебиение. Он так давно не видел ее. И скучал по ней больше, чем по кому-либо в этом городе.

Они подъехали на машине Рейчел к залу суда. У входа стояла молодая девушка в черном драповом пальто и такой же юбке, которая была ей по колено. Она постоянно смотрела на часы на левой руке и нервно теребила рукава пальто. Сразу было видно, что она волновалась. Уголки рта Брюса дрогнули, когда он увидел ее. Она почти не изменилась с последней их встречи. Только волосы. Они падали волнами по ее спине и были ниже лопаток.  
Они с Рейчел вышли из машины и двинулись к Селине. Она сразу увидела их и замерла. Ее глаза встретились с глазами Брюса, и сердце забилось чаще. Как только Брюс подошел к Селине и их разделяло двадцать сантиметров, девушка кинулась ему на шею и крепко обняла. Реакция Брюса была незамедлительной, и он обнял ее в ответ.  
Рейчел стояла в стороне и смотрела на это с легкой завистью, а потом отвела глаза. Когда они расстались, Селина первая заговорила:  
\- Привет, - тихо прошептала она.  
\- Привет, - Брюс улыбнулся. Ее руки до сих пор были на ее плечах, а его выше ее талии.  
\- Кхм, скоро слушание, я думаю нам уже пора. – Немного жестким тоном оборвала их идиллию Рейчел.  
\- Привет, Рейч, - Добро улыбнулась Селина, не замечая строго взгляда подруги.  
\- Привет, Сел. – Сухо поздоровалась Рейчел и пошла ко входу. Брюс и Селина посмотрели друг на друга и последовали за ней.

\- Рабочие люди ужасно страдали в годы депрессии. И мотивом преступления мистера Чила была не алчность, а безумное отчаянье. Он отсидел четырнадцать лет, оказал искрение содействие властям в исключительно важном расследование, и мы поддерживаем его прошение о досрочном освобождении. – На этих словах Рейчел опустила глаза, а губы Селины сжались от гнева.  
\- Мистер Чил? – спросил судья.  
Брюс еле сдерживал гнев, чтобы не застрелить его прямо здесь и сейчас. Руки его были сжаты в кулаки, и тряслись от злости.  
\- Ваша честь! Ни дня не проходит, чтобы я не раскаялся в содеянном. Да, я поддался отчаянию, как и многие в те годы. Это было не специально. – После этих слов, Джо сел на свое место.  
\- Мне известно, что здесь присутствует сын четы Уэйнов. Может он что-то скажет?  
Брюс встал со своего места, и все взгляды были прикованы к нему. В глазах Чила читался страх. Он знал, что его может убить Уэйн, но в нем была надежда, что он не сделает этого. Не здесь же. В зале суда.  
Брюс ничего не сказал и быстрым шагом удалился из зала слушаний.

Брюс стоял за одной из многочисленных колон, заряжая револьвер и пряча в рукав пальто. Чил выходил из суда. Журналисты сразу облепили его вопросами. «Джо, Джо, Джо, вы действительно раскаиваетесь?» или такие как «Что вы чувствуете?». Самые примитивные вопросы, которые задают всем, кого освободили досрочно.  
\- Джо! Эй, Джо! – кричала одна блондинка, яростно прорываясь к нему. – Привет от Фальконе! – и раздался выстрел, который угодил прямо в Чила. Публика сразу закричала, а убийцу сразу схватили полицейские.  
Селина с Рейчел сразу подбежали к Брюсу. Селина взяла его за руку, как тогда в детстве, и начала уводить его оттуда.  
\- Пойдем, Брюс, - сказала она, утягивая за собой. – Не надо это видеть.  
\- Надо, – ответил он, но все же последовал за ней.  
Отойдя подальше от теперь мертвого Чила поближе к машине, Селина отпустила руку Брюса.  
\- Мне нужно ехать в участок к Гордону, – начала Селина. - Поэтому, Рейчел, отвезешь же Брюса? – Рейчел кивнула и села в машину на место водителя.  
\- Я думал ты поедешь с нами, - сказал Брюс, - Я почти о тебе ничего не знаю.  
\- У нас будет много времени, чтобы поговорить. – Мягко улыбнулась она.  
\- Я уеду буквально на днях, завтра утром или вечером.  
\- Тогда я заеду к тебе, как только разберусь со всеми делами.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Брюс впервые после суда. – Как раз расскажешь, что тебе нужно от Гордона.  
\- Хорошо. Я пойду, Карл обещал меня подвезти. Увидимся, – Попрощалась Селина и последовала в сторону машины Финча. Брюса это немного насторожило. Но переборов ревность...погодите. Ревность? Брюс не ревновал ее. Она была ему как сестра. Никакой ревности. После небольших раздумий о ревности, Брюс сел в машину к Рейчел.


	4. Chapter 4

Его не было слишком долго. Время было позднее, луна освещала дом, звезды покрывали небо, а его все нет. Телефон не отвечает, а у Рейчел вообще недоступен. Другая могла бы подумать, что они поехали к ней или в какой-нибудь отель, предастся пылу страсти, но только не она. Между Рейчел и Брюсом не было ничего. А может и было? Она не знает. И это незнание раздражало.

Отправив Альфреда спать, она заварила себе свой любимый черный кофе села перед горящим камином на диване. Тяжелые двери открываются, и на пороге появляется человек. Она сразу поворачивает голову и видит его. Лицо его было в тени, но она узнала его. Положив чашку на столик, она рвется к нему. На нем незнакомая ей куртка, грязная и рваная.

Не обращая на нее внимание, он идет к лестнице. Девушка сразу следует за ним.

\- Брюс, где ты был? – Спрашивает она, когда его нога была на первой ступеньки.

\- Не важно. – Сухо бросает он и ступает на следующую.

\- Важно. Мы договорились, что я приеду, и мы поговорим. Я приехала через полтора часа – тебя нет. Потом я ждала тебя еще полтора часа. Звонила тебе и Рейчел, но вы оба не доступны и…

\- Селина! – Крикнул он. – Не изображай из себя заботливую мамочку. Я не маленький и ты это знаешь.

\- Просто, если вами двумя что-то есть, то…

\- Боже, - снова прерывает он ее. – Между нами ничего нет, почему ты так подумала? Мы друзья с ней такие же, как и с тобой. – Снова один шаг и следующая ступенька.

\- Так, где ты был? – Осторожно спрашивает она.

-У Фальконе. – Спокойно произносит он.

\- Что? – Теперь кричит Селина. – Брюс, зачем? Ты понимаешь, что он мог убить тебя!

\- Но не убил же!

\- Потому что ты ему не мешаешь. Ты уедешь, и он будет продолжать губить город, как будто тебя и не было. Пичкать его наркотиками, убивать людей, выгонять на улицу…

\- Только не становись Рейчел! Она мне все ясно и подробно это и показала и объяснила, так что не надо. Не приятная вышла беседа.

\- Вы поссорились? Из-за чего?

\- Я хотел, - пауза, - Убить Чила. Но меня опередили. – Селина молчала. – Я принес пистолет и хотел его убить сразу после суда.

\- Ты принес пистолет в суд? Ты совсем с ума сошел? Брюс, месть это не выход.

\- А что ты бы почувствовала, если бы убийцу твоих родителей освободили? – Но поняв свой вопрос, опустил голову. – Прости.

\- Все в порядке. Брюс, я понимаю твою злость, но так нельзя.

\- Так же, как и разъезжать с тем, кто помог отпустить убийцу дорогих тебе людей.

\- Что? Причем здесь Карл?

\- При том, что он помог освободить Чила.

\- Это его работа. Брюс, я понимаю тебя, но…

-Селина, - прикрикнул он, - этот человек убил моих родителей. Тех людей которые приютили тебя, и если бы не доброта моих родителей, то ты может быть сейчас была мертва, или склонялась по улицам в поисках чего-нибудь, или вообще работала продажной…

Договорить Брюсу не удалось, как послышался звук громкой пощечины. Его голова дернулась в сторону от удара, а щека стала красной.

Слезы брызнули из глаз Селины, как она услышала эти слова. Не дождавшись пока Брюс отойдет от шока, она убежала.

Потом поняв, какой поступок он совершил, Брюс помчался в след за Селиной, но встретился с задней фарой одного из мотоциклов, стоящих в гараже и не долго думав побежал за машиной.

\- Вы надолго в Готэм, сэр? – Спросил пожилой дворецкий, когда они летели в самолете на пути домой.

\- Пока не знаю. Я покажу жителям Готэма, что их город не принадлежит преступникам и продажным властям.

\- В годы депрессии, ваш отец едва было, не разорил свою компанию, борясь с бедностью. Он верил, что его пример вдохновит богачей Готэма на спасение города.

\- Удалось?

\- Отчасти. Убийство заставило власть имущих хоть как-то действовать.

\- Чтобы очнутся от апатии, людям нужны яркие примеры. Как Брюс Уэйн я ничего не добьюсь. Я простой человек, из плоти и крови и меня не заметят или уничтожат. А как символ, как символ я буду абсолютно не уязвим и вечен.

\- Какой символ?

\- Чего-нибудь, всем известного, наводящего ужас.

\- Осмелюсь предположить, что в борьбе с преступностью, этот символ, обеспечит надежную защиту от насилия тем, кто вам близок.

\- Тревожишься за Рейчел и Селину?

\- Вообще-то сэр, я подумал о себе. – Легкая улыбка озарило лицо Брюса.

\- Ты сказал кому-нибудь, что я возвращаюсь?

\- О-о, я предвижу юридические осложнения, связанные с вашим воскрешением.

\- Что?

-Вас не было семь лет.

\- И ты объявил всем, что я умер?

-Вообще-то это сделал мистер Эрл. Он выставил на бирже акции, чтобы лишить вас контрольного пакета, но ничего не получилось, благодаря мне.

\- Как удачно, что я все оставил тебе.

\- Безусловно, сэр. Вы можете одолжить Роллс-Ройс. Только вернитесь с полным баком.

Улыбка озарило лицо Брюса. Он не представлял себе реакцию Селины. Она всегда была непредсказуемой, поэтому он не мог знать, как она встретит его. Но кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского.

-Селина, подай мне папку по делу Фобса. – сказал Гордон, обращаясь к своей помощнице. Девушка, читавшая газету, кивнула лейтенанту на папку, которая лежала у него под носом.

-Спасибо, дорогая. Чтобы я без тебя делал?

\- Ну, я же здесь. – Мягко улыбнулась она. Вдруг зазвонил телефон. На дисплее было «Рейчел».

\- Да, Рейч. Что-то случилось?

\- Привет, Селина. Ты слышала последнюю новость? – Осторожно спросила подруга, зная, что это может повергнуть ее в небольшой шок.

\- Нет, а что там? – Взволнованным голосом спросила она.

\- Брюс вернулся. – Тихо ответила Рейчел и повисла тишина. Рот открылся от удивления, а телефон чуть не выпал из руки. Брюс вернулся. Одна часть была рада его возвращению, а другая хотела огреть его чем-то тяжелым. За семь лет он не дал понять, что с ним все в порядке. Семь лет не знания. – Селина? Селина, ты еще здесь? Селина! – крикнула Реяел.

\- Да?

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Я, - немного замялась Селина, - Да. Все в порядке. Хоть я и зла и счастлива сейчас, со мной все в порядке.

\- Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Наша сора стала одной из причин, почему Брюс ушел.

\- Не только ваша. – Тихо сказала она. Селина не говорила Рейчел о их соре с Брюсом.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Это действительно не важно. Слушай, Рейчел, давай я тебе попозже перезвоню, у меня слишком много дел.

\- Хорошо. – И не медля, Селина сразу нажала кнопку сброса.

\- Что случилось? – Обеспокоенно спросил Джим.

\- Брюс Уэйн вернулся.

\- Да, я слышал. Весь день об этом говорят по телевизору.

Взгляд Селины был немного растерян. Она не знала, как на это реагировать, и это ее пугало. Как пройдет их встреча после семи лет разлуки. Она надеется, что он повзрослел с того момента, когда он хотел убить Чила. Это был необдуманный поступок молодого парня, которым он был, когда сбежал.

-Ладно, я пойду к окружному прокурору по делу Зсасза. Мне кажется, они не просто так его освободили. Это третий приспешник Фальконе. Не уверена, что это чистая случайность.

\- То есть ты хотела сказать к помощнику окружного прокурора?

\- Ты как всегда догадлив, Джим.

\- Селина, не лезь глубоко во все, что связано с Фальконе. Это опасно. Я-то знаю вас с Рейчел.

\- Не волнуйся. Все будет в порядке. До встречи. – Сказала на прощанье Селина, хватая со стула сумку.

\- До встречи.


	5. Chapter 5

-Доктор Крейн! – крикнула Рейчел, только что вышедшему из зала суда Джонатану Крейну, судебному психиатру. Услышав свое имя, он обернулся к человеку, позвавшему его.

-А, мисс Доуз, - Холодные глаза пронизывали насквозь, но Рейчел была непоколебима. Продолжив свой путь, он устремил свой взор вперед, а лицо его было равнодушно. От этого хотелось врезать ему по самое «не хочу» чтобы он проявил хоть какие-нибудь эмоции.

-Вы, правда, считаете, что наемным убийцам не место в тюрьме? И мне интересно почему.

-Мне кажется, я уже ответил на это в суде. И я нисколько не сомневаюсь в своем диагнозе, - уверенно произнес он. На этих словах Доуз остановилась, как и Крейн, и серьезно посмотрела на Крейна.

-Уже в третий раз подручных Фальконе из-за вашего диагноза отправляют в сумасшедший дом.

-И что же вы хотите этим сказать? – Крейн сощурил глаза и стал ждать ответа. Ему интересно, что скажет эта девчонка.

-Не кажется ли вам это подозрительно?

-Вероятно работа, которую предлагает мафия, привлекает только чокнутых, - заключил он и стал вызывающе на нее смотреть, ожидая как она ответит на это. Не получив ответа, он ушел, но услышав, что она сказала, остановился.

-И продажных врачей, - ответила она. «Вот как?» - подумал он.

Найдя глазами ее начальника, он позвал Финча.

-Вы не уточните у мисс Доуз какие обвинения от имени прокуратуры она может выдвигать и напомните ей какие именно.

И ушел.

-Как ты думаешь, что заставило его вернуться?- спросила Рейчел, когда она и Селина ехали к Гордону по новому делу.

-Кого?

-Брюса, - прошептала Рейчел.

-Я не знаю. Вроде бы никакого убийцу, который убил бы его родственников, не выпускали, - зло прошипела она. Подруга странным взглядом посмотрела на Селину. Злость просто кипела в ней.

-Что с тобой?

-Ничего. Просто я не понимаю, почему он вернулся. Он не давал о себе знать очень много лет, а сейчас вдруг появляется в городе. Его даже объявили умершим, - так же зло ответила она. На этот момент она знала точно, как именно встретит, не зря же она ходила на уроки самообороны, она ударит его. Настолько сильно, чтобы место удара болело не меньше недели.

-Я понимаю, что ты на него злишься, но мы так долго не виделись и он думает, что мы по-другому отреагируем на его возвращение.

-Серьезно? То есть, по-твоему, я должна повиснуть у него на шее, когда увижу? – прикрикнула она, и машина резко остановилась. – Приехали.

-Не знаю, - сказала Рейчел и вышла из машины. Ее мучал вопрос, почему она так на него злиться, а если это не злость, то, что же? Ненависть. А если и не ненависть, то это любовь. Но между ними ничего не было. Селина бы давно ей рассказала. Хот она не рассказала, что же произошло в его доме, в день его побега.

Дальше они не разговаривали и не заметили человека, наблюдавшего за ними.


End file.
